


Love Detected

by 1tskillingm3, thatshortangryperson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (pretty much everyone is on the spectrum), Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Asexual Characters, Attempted Murder, Attempted Violence, M/M, Multi, Some Swearing, awkward courting, character with anxiety, geez ot6's have a lot of combinations, tags will be changed and switched around as the story goes on, this story is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/pseuds/1tskillingm3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortangryperson/pseuds/thatshortangryperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and his partner Kenma have been solving crimes together for some time now. However, the fixation of two reporters leads to the detective duo gaining a bit of fame, and with that fame has come the reality that the criminal underworld has become aware of them... and are most concerned.</p>
<p>As are the four people that have come to love them most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We've never done something like this before so try to bear with us! And join us on this train wreck of a story

When Akaashi Keiji started working as a detective he really hadn’t thought his love life would be the thing that people would find most interesting. Especially because he didn’t have a love life. When there were questions available like ‘how is it now that drug lord and his cronnies are in jail and you don’t have to worry about getting shot on your way home by them anymore?’ it didn’t really make sense that the one people settled on was ‘Soooo have you met anyone yet?’.

It was fine the first year or so. People would ask and he’d calmly explain that he was focusing on his career or offhandedly mention he wasn’t really interested in a relationship at the moment. But as time went on everybody seemed to get pushier about the matter. His parents, his friends, his co-workers, even his boss teased him about his bachelor status. Akaashi briefly considered telling everyone that he had a girlfriend just to get them off his back, but… it seemed like too much work. Not to mention that he’d read enough books to know that those sorts of things never ended well.

The only person who didn’t really try and pry into his personal life was his partner, Kozume Kenma. The blond had been an absolute godsend in many respects. He still remembers the day they started working together; His partner had had a nervous breakdown in the middle of a case and Akaashi had been anticipating to have to try and finish up the job on his own, but the day after he walked into headquarters and found Kenma spinning in lazy circles on his chair while he played a game on his phone.

“Boss says we’re partners now.” He’d mumbled by way of explanation while bright gold eyes had flashed up from his phone to Akaashi’s face and then back down again. Akaashi had known that Kenma was both brilliant and competent (unlike many of the idiots that tried to look down on the quiet man) but he had honestly been surprised by how well they worked together. Neither of them were particularly chatty or outwardly expressive but… Akaashi found Kenma’s presence relaxing and there came to be a lot of unspoken communication that went on between them. Something clicked into place within him when they were together. Something deep enough that Akaashi’s chest sometimes physically ached when they had to be apart for too long. Neither of them really spoke of it, but sometimes Akaashi thought he saw the tension lessen in the hunch of Kenma’s shoulders when he joined the blond’s side. Or maybe that was just because Kenma knew that Akaashi wouldn’t let the other people on their team socially pressure him into going out drinking with everyone or something.

Still, Akaashi was slightly surprised by the wave of protectiveness that washed over him when he came early into work in the middle of an intense case (this one having to do with the murders of several teen girls) and found Kenma curled up asleep in one of the squishy arm chairs with a suitcase of clothes and two backpacks of games and electronics.

“Kenma.” Was all he said, kneeling close but not too close (they’d all been trained in physical combat, and even if Kenma preferred desk work and analysis, he could still be lethal if startled). Alert gold eyes fluttered open immediately at his voice, Kenma’s body started to rise before lying back as he quickly registered who it was. Akaashi felt a tightness in his chest as he noted how dark the circles around his partner’s eyes were and how pale and drawn his skin was. Akaashi met Kenma’s eyes again and tilted his head at the bags around him in question.

“My parents kicked me out.” Replied Kenma simply, breaking eye contact and glancing over at his bags, then at the clock, then a sweep around the room. Akaashi blinked, surprised that Kenma had still been living with his parents since they were the same age. Not that it mattered, there could be lots of reasons for that. He felt himself fall into detective mode as his urge to protect his partner came up. Why would anyone want to kick Kenma out, let alone his own parents, especially in the middle of a case like this? Was it because of how dangerous the case was? Some unknown family tensions? Disputes over religion or sexuality? Did Kenma have some obnoxious living habit or something? Did his parents suddenly just decide that it was time for Kenma to be on his own?

“Why?” was all Akaashi asked.

“Well, you know, it’s easier to buy games if I don’t have to pay rent.” Shrugged Kenma. Akaashi’s expression narrowed as that wasn’t really what he had asked, and he had done enough interrogations to know when someone was trying to divert his attention to something else. Though admittedly, Kenma wasn’t trying to conceal his intentions from him. Their eyes met and Akaashi recognized the tired request there.

‘Please don’t ask right now.’ Akaashi sighed and nodded. Kenma looked relieved.

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” asked Akaashi suddenly, seeming to startle his partner.

“…I’ll make something work.” Mumbled Kenma looking away. Akaashi frowned at the uncomfortable chair he’d been sleeping in and his sparse belongings.

“…Come stay with me.” Offered Akaashi.

“Is that wise?” asked Kenma looking at him sharply. Not ‘oh no, I don’t want to intrude’ or any of that polite nonsense. Kenma knew he was in need and probably couldn’t afford to be that picky. It was more that he was checking in that the other was aware of that would mean. Living with someone was not like seeing someone everyday. Akaashi looked back steadily, pursing his lips as quickly reevaluating his offer before coming to the same conclusion.

“It is fine.” He said, before tilting his head, “Though I do ask that you wear headphones when you play your games. And if we decide to make this long term thing then we should set up other boundaries.”

“…Alright.” Said Kenma, though he wrinkled his nose a bit at the request of earphones.

“You can bring your stuff over tonight, if you want.” Said Akaashi softly, helping Kenma up before letting go, “For now let’s just work.”

And that was that.

Well… almost. Word got out that they started living together and the media absolutely exploded. He and Kenma had already been gaining attention for their success in several large scale cases recently. Akaashi wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with questions like ‘How does it feel to be one of the only detectives openly out?’ and such. Especially because he and Kenma were literally just peacefully coexisting together. Some of the reporters asked really rude and personal questions, digging around in both of their pasts for snippets that would make a good story. It was annoying to the black haired detective, but it made Kenma seriously anxious and uncomfortable and that pissed Akaashi off a lot more than anything they might dig up or write about him.

The frustratingly thing was that they couldn’t just not read the news. The media was a valuable source of information in their line of work (though more for social motives and clues rather than hard facts) so neither of them could just stop paying attention to what was said about them. It calmed down after a year or so, and the media moved on to other scandals. Though Akaashi thought no amount of peace from the media could undo the uncomfortable conversations he’d had to have with his family. They could not seem to get into their heads that he was not single because he was ashamed of being gay but rather because to this point he’d never had an interest in either sex. Neither had Kenma, apparently, something that came as a great relief to him knowing that his house mate wasn’t going to be wanting to bring a significant other home with him. Akaashi mused that he might actually have gotten jealous if he had. He’d gotten strangely attached to his blond partner/housemate in the last few years. The quiet afternoons they spent together when they weren’t working on a case had come to hold a special place in his heart and when he thought of Kenma it usually came with a rush of gentle deep affection. Though not in the way that the media or his family tried to imply.

Then it happened one summer, just when Akaashi was getting used to the peace of not being written about all the time, he noticed that there were some articles in a local magazine about the detective duo when he was at the grocery store. He would have passed it by, but whoever the photographer was had captured a really good picture of the two of them walking to the car. Akaashi had looked content and relaxed while Kenma looked slightly away, his mouth partially tilted upwards in a rare smile.

Akaashi bought the magazine.

Only so he could rip out the picture to keep, he told himself. Then he ended up reading the article… because he was curious. Truthfully, he ended up even more curious. The article was covering the duo’s most recent case and was surprisingly well done. It was respectful, yet still very informative. Reflective, without being wildly speculative. He particularly liked the attention the author drew to Kenma. Many people liked to focus on Akaashi. Perhaps because he had the most direct contact with the suspects and other people while Kenma observed intently. He wasn’t sure why people couldn’t recognize Kenma’s brilliance, or that the reason they were usually so quick and successful in their cases was because of the blond yet Akaashi always seemed to get most of the credit, despite his protests. Kenma said he didn’t mind, that he preferred it that way, but it always bugged Akaashi. The blond also suggested that another reason he got so much attention might be because Akaashi apparently ‘looked like he’d walked right out of a story book’ but Kenma said it with such a straight face Akaashi couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. This particular author did not seem to have this problem. They practically sang Kenma’s praises.

Written by Tetsurou Kuroo, Photographs by Koutarou Bokuto.

Akaashi filed the information away for later.

After Akaashi had looked into the journalists, he found that they had a lot of articles about himself and Kenma than he had previously assumed. All of them were written very neatly however after reading a few articles Akaashi noticed something: the pictures tended to emphasis himself more, and the article focused more on Kenma.

Akaashi did not know why, but his curiosity was certainly kindled. So, he started to find out more about the duo. Namely, what they looked like. And when he found that out he realized something: he had seen them before. At coffee shops, on street corners, standing at the edge of crime scenes curiously looking with the rest of the public… however he’d assumed that they lived locally. It was slightly embarrassing, as a detective, that he’d dismissed their consistent presence so thoroughly.

Akaashi mentioned this to Kenma who replied “Oh, them.” Because whether or not people paid attention to Kenma, he never stopped watching the people around him.

From then on he started a look out for the two. After a while he decided that they should be labeled “paparazzi” instead of journalist because of how many pictures he caught them taking out of the corner of his eye… Most of which had nothing to do with cases but since those pictures never turned up in magazines he tolerated it. However it seemed that they’d gotten themselves a pair of dedicated fans.

Or at least, that was Akaashi’s opinion. And Kenma probably agreed with him. 

“Kenma, put on your tie.”

“Don’t want to,” Kenma replied. “I’m just going to take it off anyways at the office.”

“Remember, look the part when others can see you. Afterwards it doesn’t matter,” Akaashi replied as he opened the door of their shared apartment. He turned back to see if Kenma heeded his words and was pleased that Kenma had put on his tie (even if it was a little messy and he was obviously displeased). Akaashi walked back into the apartment and adjusted Kenma’s tie with a small smile and little huff of a laugh before going out again, this time with Kenma beside him.

The case they were working on this time was a draining one and while Akaashi did want to finish it as soon as possible, he didn’t really want to go back to the office. So when Kenma expressed interested in the bakery they passed with a small tug to his sleeve and nodding to a sign that advertised about “APPLE PIE”, they stopped in.

And ran straight into the journalist duo.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto landed harshly on the ground, his muffin landing on the floor. He quickly picked it up again because "five second rule", before looking to see who had caused this travesty.  
And he almost dropped his muffin again because the person was hot. Also, after a few more seconds he realized something else: that person was one of the detectives that him and Kuroo had been writing about.

Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma, the wonder duo.

The really hot wonder duo who was the cause of him dropping his heavenly muffin on the floor.

"Bro, you okay?" Came Kuroo's voice from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bokuto replied, not taking his eyes off Akaashi…. Akaashi, who had gotten up while Bokuto had been pondering over the chances of this happening, offered a hand.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, Bokuto-san."

"Hey hey hey! It's fine, it happens to everyone!" Bokuto replied, internally screaming HE KNOWS MY NAME!!

Bokuto got up, and dusted the crumbs off of his pants while Kuroo took up the reigns of the conversation.

"You know what would be a great way to make up for this?" Kuroo asked. "An interview!"

Which got a quip out of Kenma. "An interview for bumping into someone? Ridiculous."

Kuroo gasped, widening his eyes and clutching his chest comically before replying, "But it almost caused the death of a poor defenseless muffin!"

"That was going to die anyways by way of being eaten," Kenma replied, unfazed.

“Well, yeah…But now no one’s going to eat it!” Kuroo replied.

“Five second rule.” Kenma replied and grabbed Akaashi’s sleeve and tugged at it, his signal for ‘let’s get out of here’.

Akaashi gave a slight nod in response before telling the journalist duo that while he was sorry the poor muffin’s life had come to a premature end but they really had to go so here’s four dollars please go and buy yourself another one—also he’s my card.

Then, Akaashi and Kenma left, leaving behind two awestruck journalists.  
After the two detectives were totally gone from their sight Bokuto looked at Kuroo and exclaimed, “BRO!”

To which Kuroo also replied, “…bro…”

And so on and so forth until words actually started to join in the conversation.

“Did you see that?” Bokuto asked excitedly.

“You bet I did! Man, they’re even cuter in person.” Kuroo said with a wistful sigh.

“And I got Akaashi’s card! Maybe we can call them?”

“Let’s try it! Maybe an interview, or a chat.” Kuroo replied with a smirk. “But let’s give it a few days, then we’ll call. Give them a chance to relax so they’ll agree. Also, because we need to think of questions.”

“Well, you do,” Bokuto replied. “I’m just taking the pictures,” He patted the camera he had on resting on his chest then paused. “I had a camera and I DIDN’T TAKE A PICTURE OF THEM! BRO, I’M AN IDIOT!”

“Next time, bro. Next time for sure we’ll get some pictures. Patience.”

Bokuto perked back up a bit as he saw the logic in Kuroo’s plan.

Kuroo grinned and gave Bokuto a few well aimed slaps on his back. “Now let’s get this information to our wonderful editor and we’ll see what we can do!”

 

* * *

 

Akaashi and Kenma got to the office with little fanfare after the incident with the journalists--although Kenma was still displeased at the fact that he had to forgo apple pie.  
Akaashi gave Kenma a rueful smile as he opened the door.

“It’s alright, I’ll grab some for lunch,” he said. Kenma quickly looked at Akaashi out of the corner of his eye before giving a small nod in acceptance of the plan.

“Get a small what?” Came a deep voice from inside the office.

“Apple pie,” Akaashi called back.

There was a hum in reply and heavy footsteps came closer, revealing a stocky man with black short spiky hair that had been referenced as having its likeness to a porcupine more than once. He had sharp eyes and it was easy to tell that he was rather athletic although he was fully clothed as his sleeves were a bit tight on his arms.

“It appears that you might need a new shirt, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi commented, his eyes sparkling with mirth, nodding towards his sleeves.

Iwaizumi Hajime grunted crossing his arms in front of his chest, making his shirt protest just a bit more. “You know how it is.”

Akaashi let out a snort. “Yes I do. Far too tedious for one such as yourself.”

“Piss off, Akaashi.” Iwaizumi replied. “Or I’m not letting you have any of the coffee.”

“That doesn’t include me, right?” Kenma asked as he took off his tie much to Akaashi’s chagrin.

“If you’re not picking on me, then no.” Iwaizumi called over his shoulder as he walked to the coffee pot to make Kenma a cup.

Akaashi let out a small snort of laughter at Iwaizumi’s reply before a small smile settled on his face at the exchange.

“So why didn’t you just grab some apple pie on the way here? You two were late enough.” Iwaizumi asked boredly as the water gurgled.

“Oh yes,” Akaashi called to Iwaizumi. “We met two people on the way here, so we couldn’t.”

“Two people?” Iwaizumi replied, his eyebrows creased slightly while he carried over two cups instead of one so Akaashi would have a cup too despite his threats.

“Yes, two people. Those two reporters, or well, the reporter and the photographer I mentioned the other day.” Akaashi replied, grabbing one of the cups from Iwaizumi’s hand with a slight smirk playing on his face and a quiet thank you.

“The ones you like, yeah? Or well, don’t mind as much anyways.” Iwaizumi said before replying to Akaashi’s thank you with a not like you deserve the coffee paired with a pointed look before setting down Kenma’s mug in front of him.

Kenma murmured a small thank you and cupped his hands around the mug as it was still too hot to try drinking.

“Yes, them.” Akaashi said as he sat down at this desk, picking up the top papers on his desk absentmindedly, his eyes quickly scanning the first few lines to gauge whether it deserved his full attention. “We bumped into them on our way to get apple pie.”

“Ah, the one that you ended up not getting, I’m assuming.”

Akaashi hummed in agreement and Kenma pursed his lips in displeasure at the memory of the duo getting in between him and his beloved apple pie.

Iwaizumi barked out a short laugh at Kenma’s evident displeasure at the memory before also taking a seat at his desk where his cup of coffee happily greeted him with the smell of caffeine and the wafting steam. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”

Akaashi leaned back in his chair, holding one of the many packets of paper in his hand, “Madness as usual.”

“With a side of stupid no doubt.” Kenma muttered.

“Ah, well I can get on board with that,” said Iwaizumi with a glint of mischief in his eye and a smirk on his face, “Let’s get to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter for getting in trouble with superiors! Life for our detectives is about to get a lot more complicated and the peaceful life they have been living thus far is slipping further and further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Oikawa. Ready as always to be fabulous~
> 
> Also:  
> This chapter begins to talk about the case that the detectives are working on primarily during this case, though more specific details will come later.

“Kuroo, are you going to explain to me what the actual fuck this is?” asked Oikawa Touru in irritation as he dropped the stack of papers containing Kuroo’s last written article onto the desk. As the publishing manager all entrees had to be approved by Oikawa before they could ever dream of being published. Usually Kuroo didn’t get in too much trouble with him since the articles he and Bokuto paired on were always top notch, but today Oikawa was glowering at them in what looked like exasperation.

“It’s an article about the incident earlier this week with the detectives-“ Kuroo began frowning, not entirely sure why his work was being pulled.

“No Kuroo, if it had been about the incident than I would be very pleased: attempted murder of the public’s current darling detectives? Our readers would eat that up. But this Kuroo? This is like reading the diary of an obsessive fanboy having a minor meltdown.” Oikawa snapped slightly making both Kuroo and Bokuto wince.

“I’ll rewrite it.” Sighed Kuroo dragging a hand through his hair. If he was honest, he had been freaking out quite a bit when he’d wrote the piece, but he’d thought it had been impartial enough.

“I don’t just want you to rewrite it, I want you to scrap this piece of garbage and start over.” Oikawa said mercilessly.

“Come on boss, it’s not that bad…” tried Bokuto squirming uncomfortably.

“Bokuto, don’t even get me started on you.” Oikawa warned narrowing his eyes at the owlish man, “Half your pictures look like crime scene shots that we’d never be able to publish and the other half are all of the black haired detective. While I acknowledge that he is very photogenic, it is my understanding that it was the blond one that was being targeted in this incident yet there are 0 photo’s of him.”

“I tried! But Kozume is always either looking down or hiding behind his bangs and I can’t get a good shot of him!” Bokuto whined in defense.

“That is not my problem, you need to find a way to get a better shot of him: this article  _ will _ need one.” Oikawa said flatly.

“Got it.” Mumbled Bokuto visibly drooping. Kuroo conspicuously took his hand under the table and rubbed it gently. Bokuto shot him a grateful, starry-eyed, look.

“And Kuroo, I want you to do more than speculate in your writing, all the papers are going to be doing that, I want to see if you can get your hands on some more concrete facts.” Oikawa said grimly turning his sharp attention back onto the black haired writer.

“How? Chief Daichi is like an overprotective dad, he never gives any info about his flock to the press.” Complained Kuroo leaning back thinking about the unapologetic denial he’d received last time he’d tried ask the detective agency any sort of questions.

“You know, I don’t really care how you get your info, just have it on my desk tomorrow pronto.” Oikawa said raising his hands to ward off and further complaints.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Sighed Kuroo, not feeling particularly optimistic about his chances, especially given such a tight time frame.

“Thank you,” said Oikawa his features softening for a moment into something more tired, “You two are my best writer/photographer pair, I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t think that you could do it.”

“You can count on us boss!” said Bokuto perking up and preening under the praise.

“I know I can.” Said Oikawa his mouth twitching into a faint smile, “After this is all in we’ll all go out and celebrate. My treat.”

“Oho? That is a brave proposition considering how much this owl can eat.” Grinned Kuroo slyly letting go of Bokuto’s hand and standing.

“Mmhmm, don’t make me regret it.”

* * *

Kuroo and Bokuto walked out of Oikawa’s office with slumped shoulders and feeling like the world was against them. Even their hair reflected their feelings as it drooped around their caps.

“What are we going to do?” Bokuto whined, covering his face with both of his hands.

Kuroo let out a huff. “I don’t know.” 

He looked towards the sky, trying to figure out a proper plan of act as he slid his hands into his pockets. 

And felt the smooth surface of Akaashi’s business card. 

He pulled it out with a flourish and an exclamation similar to “eureka” before shoving it in Bokuto’s face.  
“Bro! The business card!” 

Bokuto paused for a moment, confused by Kuroo’s sudden change of subject, before enlightenment dawned in his eyes and he flashed Kuroo a matching grin. “The business card!” 

Kuroo whipped out his phone, hesitating for a second, before deciding that his job and the promise of being treated to food overrode his last few qualms over disturbing the (probably busy) detectives. 

Once he had put in the number he pressed call and whispered “come on, come on, come on,” repeatedly as the phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

After quite a few rings the smooth voice of Akaashi Keiji came on as the voicemail started to play.

Kuroo quickly hung up before redialing the number in hopes that that would change the outcome. It did not. 

Kuroo sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. Bokuto looked at him anxiously before asking, “No one picked up?”

“No,” Kuroo agreed.

The duo sat in silence before Bokuto slowly turned back to face Kuroo. “You don't think that…” 

“What?”

“That the reason that they didn’t pick up was that they got in some kind of trouble, right?” Bokuto finished. 

Kuroo shook his head slightly. “Of course not. They were probably busy...or something. No way it’s because of them being in trouble…” 

Bokuto gave held Kuroo’s gave for a few more seconds before breaking out into a smile. “Of course not! My imagination’s just getting the better of me, I guess!” 

When Kuroo didn’t reply Bokuto felt a bit worried. “Bro…?”

Kuroo looked up from where he was looking unseeing at a spot on the floor and locked eyes with Bokuto. “...But what if you’re right?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened again as Kuroo’s hands gripped his shoulder and Bokuto mirrored the gesture. The recent shooting attempted had freaked both of them out. Not to mention that it was obvious that whoever was behind it wasn’t finished with the detective duo.

“We need to check on them!” Bokuto exclaimed. He then dropped his hands and shook off Kuroo’s arms, walking quickly towards the door. 

He look back when he didn’t immediately hear Kuroo’s footsteps behind him.

“Bro..?” 

That seemed to be all Kuroo needed to knock him out of his daze and he quickly ran to catch up with Bokuto. “You’re right! Let’s go!”

* * *

Akaashi turned his phone off in irritation as it rang for the third time from an unknown number while he was supposed to be in a meeting.

“This is completely unnecessary.” Kenma stated flatly glaring balefully at Daichi.

“I disagree. An attempt was made on your life, that is not something that I can overlook. While you and Akaashi are incredibly efficient, neither of you are trained for combat. As you two take more and more dangerous cases we can not afford to leave you so vulnerable.” said Daichi in a tone that allowed for no argument.

“24/7 though?” Akaashi questioned, frowning. Both he and Kenma were fairly introverted and the idea of some strange muscled individual always lurking in their space and the lack of privacy that it would mean was rather distressing. 

“The criminals that you are hunting are far more likely to target you while you are home than when you are out working and surrounded by witnesses.” Suga said with a pitying look at them.

“Fine. I want Iwaizumi then.” Kenma said suddenly. Everyone looked at him in surprise while Kenma resolutely avoided everyone's gaze and picked at the fraying edge of one of his suspenders. 

“That… will work fine. I had been thinking of having Aone-” Began Daichi seeming a bit thrown by Kenma being so forward.

“No, Iwaizumi is a good choice. We have already worked with him on other cases and it will be a lot easier operate with him than it would be with a stranger.” Akaashi agreed recovering and calmly assessing their superiors. It was the same gaze he gave suspects when they were being difficult about giving him the information he wanted and it clearly worked on Daichi too. 

Suga shot him a secret smile.

“I- fine, okay… alright,” Daichi began unsteadily dropping his eyes to the papers before him, “That will work. I’ll sort the paperwork and inform Iwaizumi. If he consents than we’ll set him up as your official bodyguard.”

“Thank you, let us know as soon as you possible.” Akaashi said smoothly standing and offering a hand to Kenma to help him up.

“Yes… I will.” Daichi said shaking his head slightly.

“Always a pleasure to work with you two.” called Suga laughter dancing in his eyes.

“You as well, Suga-san, Daichi-san,” Akaashi replied with a small smile before the duo exited the room. The hallway was bare of people, most not coming in Saturday’s, and the whole building was silent but for the ticking of clocks and the soft shush of the two detectives pants as they walked. Akaashi cast a sideways glance at his partner when they reached the end of the hallway and paused to wait for the elevator. Kenma was staring blankly at the floor, the muscles in his face drawn tight from anxiousness and stress, his shoulders hunched protectively inward, and waves of unhappiness rolling off him. 

Akaashi sighed.

“I know you hate this, but keep communicating with me. We’ll figure things out.” Akaashi murmured, causing bright gold eyes to lift to meet his steady gaze, “Iwaizumi was a good choice. He will respect us and our decisions and still manage to do a good job. If you communicate to me what will feel protective to you, I will handle setting up those boundaries with Iwaizumi. But you have to let me know, okay?”

Kenma let out a soft sigh that made his blond fringe flutter slightly before he let his head fall against Akaashi’s shoulder giving a soft nod. Akaashi tilted his head to rest his cheek against the top of the other detective’s head and wound their fingers together as the familiar surge of protective affection surged over him. 

Then the elevator opened with a ding and Akaashi gave Kenma’s hand one final squeeze before pulling away and stepping inside knowing his partner was right behind him.

* * *

“Make yourself at home Iwaizumi.” said Akaashi unlocking the door and letting the three of them inside the small apartment. The moment they were inside Kenma slipped off to his room. Akaashi took it in his stride, having not expected anything else after the stressful day that they’d had.

“Help yourself to any of the food, bathroom is that way, TV is pretty standard though if you’re watching something on your own we ask that you keep the sound down… This is my room, and that’s Kenma's room as you may have gathered. I know you’ll probably want to look at everything more closely when you're establishing security, but give Kenma an hour or two to come out on his own and invite you in. He’s pretty mellow most of the time but he can be pretty territorial about his space.” Akaashi said showing Iwaizumi briefly around the small, tidy, space.

“Where will I be sleeping?” asked Iwaizumi, his eyes darting around the apartment with keen attention.

“Well that’s flexible. You could sleep on the couch, but that won't be particularly good for your back, especially if you’ll be staying with us for any length of time. I was thinking that you could share a room with myself since Kenma likes his space.” 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and replying, “No, the couch is fine. I don’t want to intrude more than I am already.” 

To which he got a flat look from Akaashi that told Iwaizumi that Akaashi would not let him injure his back for the sake of societal expectations. “Anyways,” he added. “It’s not like we’re strangers.” 

“Yes, but I really can’t impose,” Iwaizumi replied firmly.

There was a short moment of silence before Akaashi left out an exasperated sigh and said, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you about the couch. It’s not exactly full human-sized after all.” 

Iwaizumi grinned. “I’ll manage somehow. Oh yeah, where should I put my stuff?”

“In my room. It’s the one of the right. I already cleared out a few drawers Go ahead and put your stuff there and I’ll make a cup of tea since it’s a bit later in the day. Unless you drink coffee this late?”

“Tea’s fine,” Iwaizumi replied as he heaved his stuff over his shoulder and in the direction Akaashi pointed out.

“I’ll make a pot then,” Akaashi said, more to himself than to Iwaizumi’s retreating figure, as he walked towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll need access to your apartment's security footage as well.” Iwazumi called as he surveyed the small, neat, room and the queensized bed. To be honest he had always sort of assumed that Akaashi and Kenma were a couple. Not because of anything the press said, but because of the clear affection and devotion that they had for each other. But the separate rooms suggested that he may have misjudged their relationship a bit. 

Not that it was any of his business. 

“I can connect you directly into the surveillance system if you get your equipment.” Akaashi said leaning against the doorway with an unreadable expression. Iwaizumi carefully schooled his own features into indifference as well. If Kenma and Akaashi weren’t a couple than did that mean that the offer to share Akaashi’s bed been an invitation of some kind that had flown over his head? It wouldn’t be the first time. But then again, even though Akaashi was quite possibly the most beautiful person Iwaizumi had ever met, it was quite difficult to picture him having a physical relationship with anyone. Kenma too for that matter. It seemed… distinctly _ wrong _ somehow in a way that Iwaizumi couldn’t seem to put his finger on.

“Iwaizumi?” Akaashi repeated frowning. Iwaizumi realized he had been staring silently at the other for too long.

“Sorry, yes I would like to get the cameras working around the building as soon as possible.” Iwazumi said choosing to busy himself with his bags. He wondered what kind of signals the other was reading off of him. He knew the dark haired detective was extensively trained and skilled at interpreting human body language. Whatever it was that Akaashi saw though he did not comment on.

“Come out into the main room when you’re ready then.” Akaashi said at last and turned to leave as the kettle whistled from the kitchen.

If Akaashi and Kenma could keep professional than Iwaizumi told himself that he could too.

* * *

Kuroo and Bokuto stood in front of a nice apartment complex that wasn’t far from the detectives agency as well as being in the pricier part of town. They had gotten their hands on the information concerning Akaashi and Kenma’s whereabouts in a rather dubious manner but their concern over the current situation was currently overshadowing their morals.

Or well, it had pushed their morals to the side until this current moment as they stood outside of the apartment and thought that maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea they had ever had. 

The thought seemed to occur to them at the same time as they stared at the detectives door; what if they were perfectly fine and they got caught lurking like stalkers? How would they introduce themselves? “Hi, remember us? We’re that photographer/writer duo you bumped into at Cat’s Coffee a while back and we’re writing a story on you two and our boss didn’t like what we had so he made us try to contact you and you didn’t pick up we got really worried and so here we are”?

That  would definitely not fly. They needed to figure out something else that would not result in a restraining order. 

On the other hand, what if their panic had merit to it and the two were in trouble?

“Are they home?” Bokuto whisper shouted anxiously as he pressed his ear to their door to try and listen for sounds of life on the other side.

“Bo, we should just call the office and confirm they’re okay.” Kuroo whispered back, glancing around the empty hallway and catching sight of the security camera…. a security camera which turned and focused right on them.

“Bo! We need to-!” Kuroo began urgently right before the door burst open. Neither of the two had time to react before Bokuto was knocked to the ground  _ hard _ and Kuroo found himself pressed chest first into the wall with his arms pulled securely behind his back by a well-muscled shorter man with spiky hair and furious eyes.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t cart both your asses off to jail right this minute?” he growled.

“There’s been some kind of mistake!” Kuroo insisted gasped and heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Yeah fucking right-” the other man began to snarl.

“Iwaizumi, stand down. These two are not here to harm us.” Kuroo had never been so happy to see Akaashi in his entire life, though granted he wasn’t used to hearing that cool voice so close or have that beautiful gaze directed at him, “They’re that reporter duo Kenma and I mentioned to you… though I would quite like to know where they obtained our address as it is not public knowledge.”

“Photo’s… saw you come here a couple times and assumed…” Bokuto wheezed from the floor where the wind was still knocked out of him. Akaashi and the man holding Kuroo exchanged a weighted look before the shorter man slowly released his grip.

“You make one wrong move and I am carting your asses off to headquarters in pieces.” he warned Kuroo in a quiet voice.

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked kneeling down next to Bokuto. Kuroo saw Kenma quietly poke his head out as well to peer curiously at them.

“Y-yeah…” grinned Bokuto shakily.

“I just made tea, why don’t you two come in and tell us why you’re here.” Akaashi invited as he helped Bokuto up. Bokuto nodded eagerly and they stood in front of the apartment for a few seconds Bokuto clinging to Akaashi’s hand a little longer than necessary before Akaashi pulled away and lead them inside.

Kuroo and Bokuto eagerly followed Akaashi into the quaint 2-bedroom apartment, letting out a small sigh of relief that muscles--Iwaizumi--didn’t floor them both (although he looked like he very much wanted to). 

After they were fully in the living room, Akaashi moved to the side and gestured towards the small couch. “You can take a seat there, I’ll be with you shortly.” He paused for a moment as Kenma went into the kitchen. “And Kenma will bring you your tea,” He finished, a smile playing slightly on his lips like he was in on a joke that neither of the journalist duo was. 

He then walked back to the doorway where Iwaizumi was where they started to engage in a conversation. 

Kuroo very much wanted to get up and talk to the little blond that had disappeared into the kitchen. He could hardly stand that both him and Bokuto were so close to Akaashi and Kenma--and from the way Bokuto was fidgeting with his camera, neither could he. There was also the plus side that they got invited in for tea (albeit with a few more bruises than planned), so they might be able to keep their heads (and their jobs) and show Oikawa that they weren’t King’s Court’s top pair for nothing. 

And well, if he happened to overhear Iwaizumi and Akaashi’s conversation because of his very good ears, it was a coincidence. 

“...invite them in? They could be with the ones that attacked you.” Iwaizumi said in a harsh whisper. 

Kuroo was appalled at the thought, but given the circumstances he supposed it was a valid concern. He was very happy when Akaashi replied, “They aren’t.” 

“How do you know?”

“I did some research after I found out about our...fanboys...and we have no need to worry about them. And yes, I did double checked it again after Kenma got attacked,” Akaashi had replied in a low whisper. His voice was so suited for whispered conversations that Kuroo had to strain to hear everything. Kuroo much rather prefered when Iwaizumi talked since he was easier to overhear at his distance. 

Kuroo’s attention was momentarily distracted when he saw a bit of blond hair, so he missed most of what Akaashi said next, getting only the end of the sentence. 

“...people who deal with information on our side?” Which he guessed meant that there was a possibility of more interactions in the near future and oh how he wanted that to be true.  
“I guess…” Iwaizumi replied, obviously displeased. “Doesn’t mean I like them nor trust them.” 

“Excuse you,” Kuroo muttered under his breath. “We are very trustworthy.”

“What was that, Kuroo?” Bokuto asked.

“Nothing,” Kuroo replied. “I just remembered that I need to get some groceries.” 

Bokuto nodded and hummed his approval at Kuroo’s train of thought before going back to looking around the apartment. 

Kuroo returned his attention to the conversation. 

“Well then, you can distrust them enough for both of us and keep on eye on them to see if they’re up to anything we might not have noticed.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Anything Kenma won’t notice? I think that’s a tall order.” 

Kuroo felt a smile play at this lips and was tempted to agree with Iwaizumi, but as he was eavesdropping he somehow didn’t think was would be a good idea. 

There was a beat of silence before Akaashi replied, “And while I’d love to chat some more, I think I need to divert those two’s attention from our living room... and Kenma.”

Then Kuroo decided it was time to stop eavesdropping because he was sure that Akaashi would notice something. 

Or that’s what the plan was until he hear Iwaizumi calling up someone and then the answering, and very familiar, “Hello, this is Oikawa Tooru, Editor-In-Chief at King’s Court. How can I help you?” 

_ Shit we’re so fucked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for Google Docs which make co-writing stories cross-continentally a possibility! That beings said, be patient with us as we continue to try and navigate writing on two opposite sleep schedules.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of us adore Ushijima far to much to make him the bad guy in this story so we had to adjust our plot slightly. 
> 
> Lots of fluff in this one!

Oikawa had been toying with the various pens he had scattered around his desk, his mind wandering. He took deep breaths, eyes fluttering closed. His seat was really in the ideal spot for an afternoon nap--the sun hit his back just right--and he could understand why Kunimi always wanted to sleep instead of doing his work. 

Work had been more stressful than usual. He regretted being quite so harsh on Bokuto and Kuroo earlier. The reporter duo might work under him, but they’d never had a boss/employee relationship. He let them do what they wanted and they (for the most part) gave him steller stories to publish and then they’d go hang out at each others houses. They’d gotten silly over things before in their work and he’d never dug into them before. Usually he found it amusing. Lately though, there were so many stressful things that he really really  _ didn’t want to think about _ that he ended up taking it out on some of the only friends he had. Oikawa rolled a pen closer to his body, and then pushed it away, in tandem with his breaths and let his mind run blissfully blank in a sleepy haze. The quiet was disrupted by the sudden ringing of his phone and he scrambled to grab it, his pen rolling off the desk in the process. 

“Hello, this is Oikawa Tooru, Editor-In-Chief at King’s Court. How can I help you?” He said automatically, hoping he hid his sleepiness properly with his business voice. 

“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime,” Came the answering gruff voice. “And your two idiots are uninvited.”

Oikawa paused. His two idiots? 

“I’m sorry, can you clarify? I take care of a lot of idiots.” 

“The owl looking one and the one with the bad bed head.”

Oikawa felt a smile start to creep on his face. He knew the name Iwaizumi Hajime, he was in the detective's business, and if he was calling Oikawa about Kuroo and Bokuto that meant (Oikawa assumed, hopefully correctly) that the two had found their favorite detective duo. 

“Ah, you must mean Kuroo and Bokuto,” He answered breezily, his free hand fiddling with another of his various writing utensils. 

“Yes,” Iwaizumi replied. 

Oikawa leaned on his desk and propped his face up with the hand that had been fiddling with the pen. “Well Iwaizumi-san,” Oikawa said, drawing out the ‘L’s in ‘well’. “Can I call you Iwa-chan? Iwaizumi’s such a long name.” 

“No.” Came the decisive reply which Oikawa chose to ignore.

“Anyways, Iwa-chan, I can you tell me more about how Kuroo and Bokuto came to be at your place? They didn’t break in did they? I can’t have any lawbreakers on my team.”  _ Not known lawbreakers anyways, _ Oikawa mused, his eyes half lidded.  

“No they didn’t break in. They came uninvited and were...Invited in.” 

“Well then,” Oikawa exclaimed pushing himself up from his desk. “If they were invited in I don’t see the problem here.” 

“The problem is how they got--”

“But they got invited in anyways, Iwa-chan. Call me if you have any other problems~” Oikawa finished, hanging up on Iwaizumi. 

He placed his phone back down on his desk and leaned against his chair, wiggling just a bit until he got comfortable, let out a sly smile.

He was very proud of his little duo. Very proud indeed.  

* * *

Akaashi sipped his tea as he surveyed the two reporters fidgeting on his couch. Kenma had burrowed into the corner of the armchair that Akaashi was currently perched on the arm of. He looked disinterested, but Akaashi knew that he was on high alert.

“An interview, huh?” said Akaashi rolling over the request in his head.

“And some pictures!” Bokuto cut in eagerly, his eyes darting over to Kenma and then back.

“Interviews are absolutely forbidden on open cases.” Iwaizumi snapped from where he had been glowering in the corner like his own personal storm cloud of negativity. He had been like that since he got off the phone with snarled mutterings of ‘that pompous little shit’ and ‘Iwa-chan, hah!’. Akaashi didn’t pay him any mind, instead he looked at his partner and tilted his head in a question. Kenma gave a slow blink before drawing his legs up and tucking them under him.

_ Talking to them would be fine, but don’t reveal much _ , Akaashi translated nodding silently in agreement before turning back to the reporter pair. Bokuto had visibly drooped when Iwaizumi had said no interviews, but Kuroo was watching him and Kenma with rapt attention. Akaashi met his eyes and saw a calculative intelligence. He knew that Kenma had spotted it too… probably at their first meeting.

Kuroo gave a slow crooked smile as Akaashi saw him realize that they were going to give him what they wanted.

“Iwaizumi is right, we can’t speak to you about any  _ cases _ that we are working on. But…” Akaashi said slowly watching Bokuto perk up, “you two aren’t really asking for that are you? You need to tell a story. One most likely about the recent shooting attempt.”

“That is correct. We don’t expect you to tell us anything top secret. But, wild speculations do nobody any good. So as much as you  _ can _ tell us would be greatly appreciated.” Kuroo said smoothly pulling out his phone and setting it on the coffee table in between them.

Akaashi barely suppressed a smile, Kenma quirked an eyebrow, and Iwaizumi growled softly.  _ Clever. _

“Very well then.” Akaashi agreed. It’d been awhile since he went head to head with someone intelligent that he wasn’t investigating and he relished it. He could tell Kenma was thinking something similar, despite the fact that these were strangers so he was still a little uncomfortable.

“Where would you like me to start?” Akaashi asked.

“As close to the beginning as possible,” Kuroo replied, turning on the recorder on his phone and pulling out his handy notebook to jot down any thoughts that might come to mind while Akaashi was talking.

Akaashi paused for a moment before beginning. “We were going to check out a lead in one of the various middle class to upper class neighborhoods. This one seemed like a solid one so we tried to take care with how we went, taking a few detours and dressed just so that if you knew us you might not recognize us.” Akaashi paused again pretending to recall the day that they were shot us, though he really wanted a cup of tea to occupy his hands with, and watched Kuroo from beneath half lidded eyes. He didn’t need to rack his brain for details of that day, they were all seared into his memory with precise clarity.

After a reasonable lapse of silence he continued. “After we had reached the house we were let in and had a little chat. Or, we tried to. We didn’t get very far in the conversation before a gunshot sounded and a bullet broke the window. A few more bullets were shots that were a meter or so away from Kenma, who was the closest to the window at that time. After the gunshots had stopped, an arrow with a letter attached was shot through the window.” 

“Sorry my interruption but, an arrow with a letter?” Kuroo asked in slight disbelief.

Akaashi nodded. “Yes, you heard correctly.”

“Seems a bit dramatic,” Kuroo muttered before saying, “Go on, please.” 

“Indeed. Past evidence suggest that these people have a flare for the theatrics. Unfortunately the gunshots scared off our informant, which seems to have been the intent.” said Akaashi tilting his head in acknowledgment. 

“What do you mean?” asked Bokuto, Akaashi noted that he seemed totally caught up in the story and was sitting at the edge of the couch with wide eyes… which were an uncommon shade of gold. Akaashi filed that information away.

“Even an unskilled rifleman would have easily been able to kill us at that distance. Their aim seems to have been merely to frighten us and anyone wanting to help us.” said Kenma simply. Akaashi had to hide his surprise, Kenma rarely contributed verbally to reports or interviews.

“A clever tactic,” commented Kuroo nodding, “What happened then?”

“Afterwards we waited for perhaps five minutes before going to investigate the arrow to make sure that no one was around still itching to shoot at us... and still took certain precautions before retrieving the letter.”

Kuroo and Bokuto seemed rather tense as Akaashi was telling them about the incident although it had already passed. They seemed quite invested in the story for a pair of reporters needing to make a cut. Then again, they were some of the detective duo’s biggest fans. Perhaps they needed chamomile tea and not something with caffeine. 

“I can not disclose the contents of the letter as it is considered evidence at this point, only that it was simple and straight to the point, advising us to stop meddling or there would be consequences.” Akaashi stopped talking and let that sink in.

“And… will you? Stop I mean?” asked Kuroo frowning worriedly.

“No.” replied Akaashi simply. Kenma nodded shortly in agreement. This was their job after all, if they weren’t up for the risk, they wouldn’t have taken this case.

“Is that all you can give me on that matter?” Kuroo needled.

Akaashi nodded. “Yes,” He he replied. “Is that all you need from us?” 

Kuroo was started to assure him that it was before he was interrupted by Bokuto, “Photoshoot! I mean, could we please have a photoshoot? With Kenma?”

“With Kenma?” repeated Akaashi frowning and glancing at his partner who looked slightly alarmed underneath his impassive expression.

“Mainly of Kenma.” Bokuto corrected himself smiling bashfully, “I have some good ones of you, but I can never seem to get a good shot of Kenma and we really need one for this story.”

“I don’t think-” Akaashi began frowning.

“It’s fine.” Kenma said softly. Glancing at him Akaashi frowned uncertainly. Kenma stared steadily back.

“Alright, that will be fine.” sighed Akaashi unhappily.

It took every bit of control Akaashi had not to fidget as Bokuto drew Kenma aside. He knew the blond despised getting the spotlight. Akaashi was going to suggest that they just do the shoot together so that he could try and make Kenma more comfortable, but his partner surprised him by quietly assuring him that he would be fine so long as it didn’t take too long. 

“Can I touch your hair?” asked Bokuto when the blond had settled. Kenma warily nodded and Bokuto knelt in front of him and began delicately adjusting it so that the detective’s face wasn’t obscured without altering the general style.

“Wooow, Kenma your hair is really soft! How is that even possible?! Didn’t you bleach it?” Bokuto exclaimed his eyes shining with almost a childlike innocence that was rather compelling. 

“No, my hair just naturally grows two different colors.” replied Kenma with an immaculate  poker face. Bokuto did a small double take and his mouth fell slightly open in surprise. Both Akaashi and Kuroo snorted slightly and caught each other’s eyes before quickly looking away.

“W-wait really?” spluttered Bokuto.

“No.” 

“Huh? Oh. Ooooh!” exclaimed Bokuto getting it and grinning, not at all dismayed at being deceived, “It’s still really cute, are you going to cut it when the roots grow out some more?”

“Probably not.” shrugged Kenma shifting slightly as Bokuto stepped back and got his camera ready.

“Why not?” asked Bokuto curiously as he snapped a few photos. 

“I don’t like having my field of vision too wide.” Kenma replied. Akaashi blinked, he didn’t know that, he’d always just assumed that Kenma didn’t like going in regularly and having his hair touched by strangers.

“What happens if your field- if your hair's not in your face?” Bokuto asked struggling to phrase his question.

“I see too much.” Kenma said simply. Akaashi closed his eyes… that made a lot of sense. Kenma noticed just about everything around him, he could see why he might want to block some of the world out. Iwaizumi touched his arm slightly, reassuringly, though his eyes never left the reporters. Akaashi hadn’t even realized that he’d grown agitated, but he felt himself relaxing slightly. Iwaizumi was a steady, reliable, presence and Akaashi was suddenly glad they’d have him on their side for the foreseeable future. He could tell Kuroo was watching them curiously but he chose to ignore the reporter.

“I always see you on your phone, are you working on cases?” Bokuto asked snapping pictures. 

“...Sometimes.” said Kenma, and Akaashi laughed silently thinking how occasional that truly was, “I also have some games on my phone.”

“Ooooh!!! Games?! Which ones!? Maybe I’ve played some!” exclaimed Bokuto practically sparkling. Hesitantly Kenma began to tell him. Apparently Bokuto had payed a lot of the same ones and the two quickly dissolved into a conversation with so much gaming jargon that Akaashi could no longer understand it. He was amazed though, Kenma was relaxing under Bokuto’s infectious laughter and even produced a smile or two. Akaashi might have ask for copies of those pictures.

“Amazing, isn’t he?” Kuroo commented staring at their partners with an affection that made Akaashi pause.

“Which one?” asked Akaashi.

“Both of them I suppose.” said Kuroo flashing a wide grin at him.

“You are quite skilled yourself.” Akaashi noted.

“Maybe. But Bo is the one who works the real magic with the people we work with. I just try and capture a bit of that on paper.” said Kuroo with a shrug. Akaashi was tempted to think he was just being modest, but after watching them today… Bokuto was an infectious presence and if he could draw out  _ Kenma _ then Akaashi wouldn’t be surprised if there was some truth to what Kuroo said.

“I suppose I can relate… to having an amazing partner that is.” said Akaashi glancing down and then back up at Kuroo through his eyelashes with a small smile. Akaashi noted with interest there was a slight flush to Kuroo’s cheeks that was unlikely to be from temperature. 

Strange.

The distinct shutter of the camera pointed in their direction brought Akaashi out of his musings. Bokuto looked a bit bashful even as he clicked a few more.

“Sorry… just, you two look really…” Bokuto tried to explain looking flustered.

“Aesthetically pleasing?” offered Kenma dryly.

“Yeah!” agreed Bokuto nodding vigorously.

This exchange apparently brought Iwaizumi out of his gloom cloud because he mentioned something about “It’s hard not to have a good picture if Akaashi’s in it” to which Bokuto, and Kuroo, enthusiastically agreed with. 

“Also,” Iwaizumi started. “Although you are  _ uninvited guests _ ,” He said, putting emphasis on uninvited and a small glare to really hit the term home. “The tea that was promised is ready.” He did not mention that Kenma was supposed to have brought it out but had instead forgot about it as he had been found playing games on his phone in the kitchen instead of making tea.

While Iwaizumi had gone to retrieve the tea, Bokuto had gone back to the couch where Kenma had started playing with his phone.

“So kind Iwaizumi, so kind,” Kuroo said, wiping a pretend tear from his eye and then retrieving one of the offered cups after Iwaizumi had come back. “It warms my heart it does.”

Iwaizumi looked a bit torn between being the good host or taking the tea and pouring it down the sink… or maybe on Kuroo’s head

Apparently, being a good host won out since Kuroo did manage to get his cup and was even asked if he wanted any milk or sugar with it.

Kuroo replied that he took his plain, but was thankful for the question. He then paused and said, “No matter what Bokuto says, please don’t give him any sugar with his. His coffee had enough sugar in it to kill someone, and he had it right before he came.” 

Iwaizumi let out a good chuckle at that and replied, “Alright, I’ll make sure not too. The living room can barely contain him as it is.” 

Kuroo gave Iwaizumi a smile and looked back to where Kenma and Bokuto were interacting on the couch.

Iwaizumi then gave Akaashi his cup of tea, “Plain, just like you like it,” and Akaashi gave his thanks, then Iwaizumi walked over to the couch and gave the duo their tea before retreating back to the wall that Kuroo and Akaashi had claimed. Akaashi noted that although Iwaizumi’s general body language broadcasted the impression that he had relaxed, he could tell that he was humming internally with hypervigilance. That he had expected, but what was really surprising was how much Kenma seemed to be enjoying himself. ‘At ease’ would be pushing it, but he certainly wasn’t as stressed as he usually was when there were people in their home. 

“This is surprisingly good,” commented Kuroo sipping his tea and sliding his gaze across Akaashi to Iwaizumi.

“Hah? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” barked Iwaizumi glowering and daring the reporter to say something. Kuroo’s grin turned catlike but he just shrugged while his gold eyes danced with unsaid mischief. Akaashi sighed and debated if he wanted to be in the middle of this. He was distracted by an excited hoot from Bokuto across the room.

“You know so many good games, Kenma! I want to try them all! Ahhhh, it’s going to be so tough remembering them all! I suck with names.” said Bokuto slapping his hat on and off of his wild hair as he went from excited to stressed to determined practically all in one breath. Akaashi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. He was quickly getting the impression that Bokuto was a bit like a one-man emotional rollercoaster. 

“You know… If you want… I can text you the names…” said Kenma hesitantly.

“Really?!” asked Bokuto loudly, practically sparkling and getting the attention of Iwaizumi and Kuroo as well. 

“Yeah…” mumbled Kenma looking like he was debating if he was going to regret making the offer.

“Hey, hey, hey! Nice!” hooted Bokuto passing Kenma his phone to enter his contact information, “Can I call you when I play them?”

“...Maybe text…”

“Ok!” grinned Bokuto. Kenma definitely was looking overwhelmed now and Akaashi took that as his cue.

“Kuroo, Bokuto, do you need anything else from us before you go?” asked Akaashi.

“Huh? Ah, no we’ve got more then enough to work with.” said Kuroo looking a bit disappointed that they were being kicked out, but hiding it well. Unlike Bokuto who was looking completely devastated at the idea of leaving.

“Alright, and if you ever need to contact us again, please do not try to break into our house. You have both our numbers now.” said Akaashi shooing them to the door.

“Uh right.” said Kuroo looking a bit abashed as Bokuto quickly packed up his camera, “And thank you again for everything. You really saved our butts.”

“Our pleasure.” said Akaashi politely, ignoring the snort Iwaizumi gave.

“Well, bye then.” said Kuroo ducking his head and waving awkwardly.

“Bye Kenma! Bye Akaashi! Bye- uh, big strong scary guy!” said Bokuto waving frantically.

“It’s Iwaizumi!” the other complained as Kenma nodded back at them and Akaashi gave them a polite smile before shooing the reporters all the way out and closing the door.

It felt like the room collectively let out a breath when they left.

“I am going to make sure they really left. Later, I am going to have to have a word with the landlord about letting strangers into the building without escorts.” sighed Iwaizumi after they left taking a stressed hand through his hair.

“Please do, thank you.” said Akaashi inclining his head.

“That’s why I am here.” said Iwaizumi waving away his thanks and leaving the room. Akaashi watched him go before turning his attention to his partner. Kenma was staring blankly at the phone. To an outside observer he might seem fine but the dark haired detective could tell he was thoroughly maxed out. 

Akaashi crossed over to the blond and sat next to him. He could see that Kenma’s phone already had 3 new messages messages from ‘Bokuto Koutarou’ and he watched as another came in. Seeing the stressed tension around Kenma’s eyes, Akaashi wordlessly reached out and turned the phone off before setting it aside on the table. Kenma raised his gaze and Akaashi asked a silent question with his eyes.

‘ _ What do you need?’ _

Kenma’s fingers twitched towards him and Akaashi nodded simply and pulled his partner into his arms. Kenma settled there with a soft sigh and they laid quietly together letting the stress of the day drain out.

“We can always block his number if he gets annoying.” Akaashi told him after a while.

“I know.”

“You don’t want to.” Akaashi realized with a slight smile, “I thought you looked unusually fond of them.”

“Am not.” Kenma disagreed with a slight pout. Akaashi hummed but didn’t comment. Didn’t mention how a normal stranger would have agitated Kenma into hiding in his room till they left, not joining them on the couch and  _ talking. _

“Still a bit much for one day.” Akaashi assessed. Kenma curled up to him a little closer in agreement, though he didn’t say anything. A full day of working on a stressful case, a meeting with their bosses, an addition to their home, as well as an interview and a mini photo shoot?  _ Akaashi _ was exhausted after a day like that. He was proud of Kenma for not shutting down.

They continued to lay like that, silently recharging from the day in the security of each others hold. Akaashi considered falling asleep, but Iwaizumi had said he was going to sleep on the couch. Then again, maybe it would force the man to stop being ridiculous and just sleep on the damn bed. Kenma’s breath had evened out and his pouty mouth parted slightly even as he nuzzled closer in a slight dose. 

Akaashi smiled and let his own eyes fall shut.

* * *

After Kuroo and Bokuto had been kicked out of the apartment, they were both sad at their departure, but also realizing that they got quite good treatment considering how they had ended up at the apartment in the first place. 

“Ah man… gotta write all this shit down before I forget it all.” groaned Kuroo. He had notes, but it was better to write while it was still fresh in his mind.

“I’ll call the King and tell him to bring a pile of junk food.” grinned Bokuto perking up and slinging an arm around him as they walked

“Aw bro you know my habits so well.” grinned Kuroo bumping their noses.

“Damn right I do!” crowed Bokuto with an equally large grin, “I got so many good shots. I’ll hafta clean them up a bit and ask Oikawa which ones he likes best.”

“Mmm, can’t wait to see.” Kuroo said smiling even wider at the prospect of having pictures of Kenma too now.

“Let’s get this story going!” grinned Bokuto punching the air.

* * *

“Oooh, kitty-chan is so cute.” cooed Oikawa curled up on the couch with Bokuto flipping through photos.

“Stop that, you’re making me jealous.” groaned Kuroo from the table where he was typing away.

“It’s okay, you’re cute too Tetsu,” Bokuto replied, making kissy noises as he continued to flip through the pictures.

“Awww, you’re the best Bo.”

“Get a room you two,” Oikawa called.

“If you wanted to be included you should have just said something,” Kuroo replied with a wink before returning to his computer. 

“Gross,” Oikawa muttered. “Oh, that one’s a good one. Use that.”

Bokuto made a noise of agreement and made a note to himself.

“Oh… who’s this delicious looking piece of beef?” asked Oikawa tilting the camera for a better look.

“Oh that’s Iwaizumi. He’s kinda scary.” said Bokuto flipping through his pictures to show Oikawa a few more shots that he had sneakily captured.

“Whaa?  _ That’s _ Iwa-chan? He’s such a hunk though. So unfair.” Oikawa lemented.

“He’s fun to tease.” Kuroo weighed in with a smirk.

“Oh I  _ know _ .” grinned Oikawa wickedly before turning his attention to the clearly domestic background of the photos, “Did you find out why he was in our cute detective duo’s apartment?” Oikawa let out a small gasp. “Please tell me there is a secret love affair going on with these three.”

“I wish, they’d look so nice together,” groaned Bokuto, “It seems he’s just there as their bodyguard for this case.”

“Psh, boring. I liked my version better.” pouted Oikawa, “Ah well, if they’re living together we may yet get a juicy romance out of them.”

“If they do have a romance, let’s hope it doesn’t go public. A scandal would be really hard on them, especially Kenma.” commented Kuroo not pausing in his typing.

“I think so too. If we ever found evidence about a relationship, I don’t think I’d be able to publish about it… they all seem like pretty private people.” agreed Bokuto.

“Hah, you two are already so attached it’s disgusting.” smiled Oikawa shaking his head as he continued to flick through photos before pausing again, his heart fluttering for a moment, “Oh… this is...”

“Oh that, one!” said Bokuto brightly as Oikawa stared at the picture of Kuroo and Akaashi talking, “I couldn’t resist! It was such a nice picture.”

Nice, was an understatement in Oikawa’s opinion. Kuroo wasn’t wearing his hat and his hair was in it’s typical disaster while he looked at Akaashi with an easy smile and a slight flush to his cheeks. Akaashi looked stunning as always, feathery hair framing his face and long lashes forming a beautiful contrast to his pale skin. They were angled towards each other in a way that seemed absurdly intimate despite the obvious air between them. It made something in Oikawa’s chest bloom and force him to swallow thickly. He could see why his boy’s were crushing so hard, if only for the visuals.  

“I ship it.” he breathed.

“Hey, hey! You can’t ship real people!” squawked Bokuto before pouting, “And if you’re going to ship the detectives why couldn’t it be with me?”

“Oho? What’s going on now?” asked Kuroo starting to rise.

“It’s too late! We passed it!” said Bokuto quickly clicking past the picture, “No going back now!”

Oikawa just grinned.

“You sit your butt down and finish your story, Kuroo.” he told his reporter fondly. Kuroo laid his hand over his heart on mock hurt before doing as he was told.

After the conversation ended the only sounds in the room consisted of occasional comments of “maybe that one” from Oikawa, the replying hum of consent from Bokuto, and the tick-tack of Kuroo while he typed up a rough draft for the article.

After a while Bokuto put down his camera and stretched. Oikawa moved slightly so he wouldn’t be pushed off of the couch by accident and called out to Kuroo, “You done yet?” As the sounds of typing had ceased a bit prior.

Kuroo made a sound in the back of his throat that could have been agreement, but definitely showed that he wasn’t really paying attention to what Oikawa had asked.

Oikawa waited, watching Kuroo’s still form for a bit before he repeated his question. 

This time Kuroo did use his words to reply an affirmative and saved the document to look over it again later to try and catch any mistakes. He then stretched as well, cat-like, before getting out of his chair and sauntering over to the couch.  

“Ready to eat some real food?” Oikawa asked, looking up at Kuroo.

Kuroo grinned. “I hope your wallet’s ready.” 

Oikawa gave a dramatic sigh and replied mournfully, “It never is,” before swinging his feet off the couch and getting to his feet. 

“So, what are you guys feeling today? Ramen? Sushi? McDonald's?” Oikawa asked after they had left the apartment. 

“What about that family restaurant that just opened down the way?” Kuroo suggested. 

“Yeah, let’s check it out!” Bokuto agreed enthusiastically. 

“Well then, to the restaurant we go!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his hand out as if they were going on a grand adventure instead of just out to eat at the expense of his wallet. He sauntered over to the door and opened it just as someone on the other side raised their hand to knock.

“What are you doing here? I thought this was supposed to be the residence of Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou.” said the man checking the address on his phone.

“Ushiwaka… Kindly tell me what the hell you’re doing on my journalists doorstep?” said Oikawa with a dangerous smile. Behind him he could hear Kuroo and Bokuto approaching with curiosity. 

“Are these not the reporters who are cover the cases of Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma?” repeated Ushijima looking at the two hanging behind him.

“We are.” said Kuroo cautiously. 

“I need to speak with you.” said Ushijima stepping forward.

“No way in hell,” said Oikawa blocking his way and glowering, “These are my reporters and if you have something to say you need to be communicating through me.”

“When I called yesterday you weren’t interested in talking.” Ushijima noted regarding Oikawa seriously.

“Yes, and I am still not. But that doesn’t mean go behind my back!” exclaimed Oikawa. The two of them stared each other down before Oikawa jerked his chin towards the stairs glancing at his reporters, “You two go on ahead. I’ll catch up in just a sec.”

“If you’re sure…” said Bokuto glancing between the two men nervously before he and Kuroo slid by. 

“What the hell Ushiwaka!?” said Oikawa kicking the other the moment the other two were out of hearing range.

“Physical aggression does not seem particularly wise in this moment, Tooru, as I am quite a bit larger and stronger than you.” noted Ushijima tilting his head and watching Oikawa pace back and forth in agitation, “Though perhaps you took into consideration the fact that I would never retaliate, in which case your actions err more on the side of extremely impolite.”

“God, I forgot what a pain in the ass you were to deal with.” groaned Oikawa. There was a certain innocence about Ushijima that made it difficult to genuinely despise him, and that in turn made Oikawa more determined to try. So far he’d found it impossible which pissed him off.

“Past experience shows that your insults are usually thinly veiled compliments so I will take that as such.” noted Ushijima amiably. 

“Gah, so what do you want? Seeing as you clearly won’t leave till you deliver your message.” sighed Oikawa dragging a hand through his hair.

“The case you’re company is covering right now, with the detectives. You need to stop.” Ushijima said seriously.

“What?” Oikawa blinked at him.

“This case is dangerous for all those involved. Your publishing company is seriously lacking in security so it is extremely important that you drop this case.” Ushijima elaborated.

“You- you,” Oikawa swallowed and tried to process that, “You’re just saying that because you’re the one in charge of covering that case at your company and you want to take out the competition.”

“I was taken off the case recently. It’s been given to someone with more training and security clearance.” said Ushijima seriously. Oikawa blinked rapidly. If Ushijima had had to drop the case then it must be seriously bad news.

“Thank you for the heads up, I’ll make sure to inform my reporters so that they can be careful.” Oikawa said letting a little sincerity drip into his voice. He’d leave it up to Kuroo and Bokuto. He knew they were already invested in this case. They could decide if they thought the risk was worth it themselves. 

“At least agree to merge the King’s Court with Shiratorizawa!” Ushijima called after him as he started to walk away, “We can offer you protection, a bigger name that criminals will be less likely to target-”

“No way in hell~” Oikawa sang back. He’d built the King’s Court by himself from scratch, he wasn’t going to just let it get swallowed up by some big monster corperation like Shiratorizawa. 

Still, Ushijima’s warning was going to change things. It meant that there were bigger powers in the food chain at play than he’d originally thought. Oikawa quicked his pace so he could catch up with his reporters sooner. They had a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is very protective of his reporters. No one's allowed to give them shit except him.
> 
> Wooow another chapter up! We've actually been doing pretty well with writing back and forth on this one. I think it might be a little longer too. Hope you enjoyed! More awkward Ushijima-child to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff, plot development, and apple pies--all very important, of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle! The next chapter appeared!  
> We hope you enjoy!

Akaashi, Kenma, and Iwaizumi were called in the office a few days later. It was an unexpected summons since it had not been long since their last talk with Daichi. However, from Daichi’s tone it seemed like it was important for them to get to the office as fast as possible, so they went shortly after breakfast. They even skipped their now normal visit to the Cat’s Coffee that now had apple pie as regular thing on the menu and not just an autumn thing.  
It was tottally their fault too.

Kenma looked longingly at the simple chalk sign outside of the cafe, slowing down a bit. 

Akaashi sighed and nudged Kenma slightly. “You know we can’t stop. Daichi-san and Suga-san are waiting for us.”

Kenma lingered for a bit longer before sighing and going to catch up to where Iwaizumi and Akaashi were waiting just a bit ahead. 

“You know,” Iwaizumi started, interrupting the comfortable silence. “I can make a pretty good apple pie.” 

The look Kenma gave was like Iwaizumi held all the secrets of the universe. 

Iwaizumi looked away quickly, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, not sure how to handle the look Kenma was giving him. Akaashi glanced between them with a knowing light in his eyes.

“Would you need anything? Special ingredients, I mean?” Akaashi asked, a small smile playing on his lips as the office building came into view. 

“Oh. Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied blinking a bit. “I’ll need some apples, pie pan, and flour since you have everything else.”  
“You don’t need to buy a pie crust?” Akaashi asked, since the last time he tried making apple pie he had bought one. He considered himself a fairly decent cook, though certainly not an extraordinary one.

Iwaizumi grinned. “No, I like making mine from scratch. Taste’s better that way.”

“Ah, I see.” Akaashi replied, then looked at Kenma. “It appears that we’re having apple pie after all today.” 

Kenma’s cheeks were a little rosy, though from excitement or from someone wanting to spoil him, Akaashi couldn’t tell. Iwaizumi had picked up on it too and was looking at Kenma with an absurdly soft expression.

“Does stopping by the store after the meeting sound alright?” Akaashi asked as they entered the building and got into the elevator. 

“Sounds perfect,” Iwaizumi replied. He looked very happy with the situation, considering he was humming a bit… albeit slightly off tune. Akaashi looked at Iwaizumi for a bit longer, feeling a smile trying to make it’s way back onto his face. He had a feeling that watching buff man shuffle around their kitchen making apple pie for his partner was going to be ridiculously endearing sight.

But first, the meeting.

Akaashi sadly reflected that Daichi’s office was fast becoming a familiar sight with how often they had been visiting recently. Kenma was fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve to give his hands something to do because Akaashi told him he had to put away his phone, and Akaashi wanted to do the same but refrained... barely. 

Iwaizumi went ahead and knocked on the door. Daichi’s voice came from inside telling them they were welcome to come in. Iwaizumi then held the door open for Akaashi and Kenma to walk in, before going in himself and shutting the it firmly behind them. 

Daichi had just finished talking on his phone. He put the phone on his desk with a heavy sigh and motioned for the three to take a seat. 

Kenma immediately made a beeline for the chair and slouched into it, Akaashi settled next to him with a little more grace. Iwaizumi merely shook his head and remained stubbornly standing by the door. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here so soon after our last meeting.” Daichi started talking when they had all settled. 

“I assume it’s something to do with the case?” Akaashi inquired.

Daichi nodded then let out a sound of frustration. Kenma caught his eye and a quick agreement passed between them. Whatever Daichi wanted to tell them wasn’t good news. 

“There’s been an order from higher up--they want you to quit the case.” Daichi said after he had composed himself.  
Kenma paused his fiddling, Akaashi blinked, and Iwaizumi was the one that said something, “They want them to quit the case?” He repeated, his face showing that he couldn’t quite believe his ears.

“Yes,” Daichi repeated. “And they want all of the information you’ve gathered so far as well.”

“Do you want us to stop, Daichi?” Kenma asked, looking up from his sleeve. 

“Officially, yes,” Daichi replied his eyes gaining a steely quality, “I don’t have any choice in the matter, powerful people are pulling the strings here and hushing things up real fast.”

“And unofficially?” Akaashi prompted softly glancing at the closed blinds and the fact that not even Suga was with them today.

“Unofficially? No.” their boss replied steepling his fingers, “The fact that they want you off of it only cements in my mind the fact that you two are perfect for this job.”

“So…?” Akaashi asked, trailing off to give Daichi space to explain.

“So I want you to continue the investigation. Unofficially. I want you to make it so that to the rest of the world is convinced you’ve given up. The trail went cold, you don’t have enough information to go on, etc, etc. You pick up another case, a simpler one this time, to prove that you’re done. But while you do the other case, try to follow your leads. Although you won’t be able to use your normal informants or the agency’s resources for this one since this will be an unofficial investigation. Just make a note of it in your costs section if you need anything extra and I’ll try and get you what you want. I don’t want you turning in all your evidence yet either, since no doubt it would go immediately missing, but you will need to turn something in. Don’t lie, but keep it vague.”

“And you have a case for us,” Akaashi confirmed this time, feeling his eyebrows arch ever so slightly. He was beginning to think Suga’s deviant personality was starting to have an effect on their normally straight laced Chief.

Daichi grinned. “Of course I do. Suga has the specifics but you can call it a…’Break case’ so to say, since you two are emotionally exhausted from your previous case. And Iwaizumi will stay with you for a bit longer to make sure the danger’s passed, of course.” 

“Of course,” Iwaizumi grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I am sorry we’re making your job so much harder Iwaizumi, but you’ll have to be extra vigilant going forward. No doubt they’ll be watching you closely for the next while. And Kenma, Akaashi? I want these bastards caught, but not at the expense of my best men. I want you to defer to Iwaizumi’s judgement if the time comes. If he says pull out, I want you two to get the heck out of there. Do you understand?” Daichi said fixing the two of them with his most protective stare.

“Understood.” agreed Akaashi, and he did, he just wasn’t sure if they’d be able to get Kenma to drop a lead if he got a firm hold on it. He’d known his partner to simply disappear like a cat into the night when he wanted to, and there was no way Akaashi would be leaving him behind.

Kenma tilted his head in acknowledgement of Daichi, but Akaashi noticed that he also avoided directly promising anything.

“Good, here’s your commission for your new case and authorization forms that will release any evidence-and-or-files that have already been gathered on it to you… in other words, show these to Suga and he’ll get you what you need.” said Daichi handing over a sheaf of papers. Akaashi noticed that there were a lot of extra papers and files included unrelated to the simple assignment, “So? Do you accept?”

“Well, I’d be most upset if you gave us a difficult case after such a trying time. Kenma has to rest after all. It seems that our previous case has officially come to an end. Thank you, Daichi-san. We’ll get you our reports as soon as possible. In the meantime we’ll needed information from Suga-san.” Akaashi said smoothly accepting the papers and rising to his feet, pausing to pull Kenma up as well, “Have a nice day.”

Then Akaashi, Kenma, and Iwaizumi filed out of the room.

“Have a nice day to you three as well. Rest well,” Akaashi heard Daichi say as he closed the door. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak afterwards but Akaashi looked at him sharply and shook his head before giving a pointed nod at the other offices in the hall, some of which had their doors open. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows came down grimly but he nodded shortly.

“Let’s go to the Fukuroudani Market when we get our ingredients after work.” Kenma spoke up suddenly when they climbed into the elevator to go get the papers from Suga.

“Why?” blanched Iwaizumi looking thrown by the change of topic particularly after such a serious discussion.  
“For the pies.” said Kenma in a tone that allowed for no argument. Akaashi surveyed his partner and the way he was clicking furiously away on his phone, the sharpness in his gaze, and the way his shoulders had settled back ever so slightly with a sense of purpose. A slow smile spread across Akaashi’s face. He knew these signs: Kenma was developing a plan.

“I think what Iwaizumi meant was why Fukurodani Market in particular,” smiled Akaashi lazily, “It is after all not the closest or cheapest market around. Quite a bit out of our way.”

“We need to pick some important things up from there.” said Kenma seriously.

“Apple pie is not that important.” frowned Iwaizumi as the doors opened again and they climbed out, but Akaashi was looking at Kenma’s phone as he received a new message.

‘We’ll be there! Can’t wait!’ -Bokuto Koutarou

Akaashi’s grin turned positively devious as he caught onto his partner’s plan.

“Ah, Iwaizumi, never underestimate the importance of good apple pie.” he told their bodyguard who continued to look extremely confused, but followed them anyway.

*****

Ushijima was sitting at a table in a busy cafe off to the corner. He had a cup of tea in front of him that he was fingering while he waited for his companion to appear. He did not have to wait long before someone came into the cafe, ordered something, and then proceed to plopped down in front of Ushijima.

They were all limbs, a lazy gaze, and a mischievous smile. They had an explosion of red hair that they keep tamed though gel and bobby pins. One of their hands came to fold under their chin while the other brought the overly sugared drink that they had purchased to their lips for a long drink before they said anything.

“Hello, Tendou,” Ushijima said.

Tendou then put down their drink and replied, “Hello, Wakatoshi, still drinking that tea? When will you get with the program and survive off caffeine like everyone else?” Tendou asked, amusement clear on their face. “And I thought I told you to call me Satori!” 

Ushijima paused. “Did you?” 

Tendou gave Ushijima a long suffering look before replying, “Yes, Wakatoshi, I did, like a month ago, when you last remembered your dear best friend.” 

“Oh, well then, Satori,” Ushijima corrected. 

“Good!” Tendou exclaimed. “See, you can teach an old dog new tricks!” 

“I’m not a dog,” Ushijima replied in all seriousness.

“You might as well be when you have a new case!” Tendou replied merrily, “a regular ol’ bloodhound on the trail of the baddies~”

Ushijima waited till Tendou stopped giggling at their own joke before the redhead at last leaned forward expectantly.  
“Anyways, what is it this time? You never seem to contact me if you don’t want help with something. Really, it seems like you missed that class in Friend’s Etiquette.” They teased.

Ushijima’s eyes darted around to make sure no one was listening. He chose this place because it was always rather loud with people catching up with each other of long periods of no talking, business people talking on their phones, and the comings and goings of countless others at this hour. Plus, he knew that no matter what he said, Tendou would keep their easy countenance and others would assume that they weren’t talking about anything serious. 

After he had assured himself that no one was listening in he started to tell Tendou what was making him feel so uneasy and dirty. 

“Washijou-san took me aside a few days ago.” 

Tendou looked like they wanted to quip in with a sarcastic remark but refrained. 

“Apparently King’s Court is currently doing an article about Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma, the detectives.”  
“Yeah, the wonder duo. Aren’t you doing an article on them too?”

Ushijima blinked, as if he was surprised that Tendou knew. “I was, before Washijou-san told me to stop. He said it was dangerous to continue and that he would give the case to someone with more clearance. He told me to watch King’s Court and to make sure that they aren’t covering the case anymore and to warn them to back off.” Ushijima’s face then darkened slightly. “I found out recently that the case isn’t being covered anymore and it’s being swept under the rug.”

Tendou raised an eyebrow, or they tried to raise one eyebrow but the other followed suit as they had not been gifted with the (enviable) gene that allowed them the ability of cynical surprise. “So someone in higher places said that the investigation has to stop. So, how did you find out.” 

“I have my ways.” 

“Oh, mystery!” Tendou replied. “I’m guessing that you watched the movie I recommended then.”  
Ushijima nodded, in answer to both questions.

Tendou then locked gazes with Ushijima, their face devoid of humor. “Don’t do anything stupid, Wakatoshi. If what you’re telling me is true--which I’m sure it is since you hate lying--there are powerful people that want this investigation to stop. If you do something that those people don’t like, they’ll do a smear campaign against you. So, if you do anything they don’t like, be smart about it.” 

“I’m always smart about what I do,” Ushijima replied bluntly, “I am quite intelligent.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tendou said with a grimace. “You’re the best.” They then got up and grabbed their empty cup, pushing in their chair. “And next time, can you call me just so we can hang out? Maybe we can play a small game of volleyball, like the good old days. Or I can get you to watch an anime with me and you’ll finally understand why it’s so good.” 

Then Tendou threw their cup in the trash and walked out of the cafe, Ushijima still at the table. 

“That would be nice,” Ushijima said to no one in particular. He was glad that he told Tendou, he felt like his head had cleared up a bit, and he knew Tendou wouldn’t say anything. Now, he just had to figure out how to clean up this mess, or at least, how to help in the process.

It probably won’t take him too long, he was the best for a reason, after all.

*****

“Kenma! Akaashi! Scary dude! Over here!” called Bokuto waving wildly at the three of them as they entered the grocery store from where he, Kuroo, and Oikawa had staked out to wait for them by the fruit.

Kenma lead the way over to them with Akaashi smiling with poorly concealed amusement behind him and a deeply disgruntled and warry looking Iwaizumi bring up the rear.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Iwaizumi demanded.

“Oh my Iwa-chan! You’re even grumpier in person! Ken-chan told us to meet you here so we could get stuff to have a apple pie-making party at your apartment!” Oikawa practically sang taking special delight in the expression that invoked on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Hell no.”

“Thank you for making time to meet with us as well Oikawa. I know things are busy at the company these days” Akaashi said politely.

“Not you too.” Iwaizumi groaned.

“Of course,” Oikawa replied breezily. “Anything to finally meet the darling detective duo, and it’s a plus that I get to meet Iwa-chan, of course.” Oikawa finished with a wink.

Iwaizumi shot back a look of utter disgust that Oikawa ignored as he cooed over Kenma.

“Augh, fine. They can come over and make fucking pies. But I expect help!” Iwaizumi finally grumbled seeming to realize that he was out numbered in the matter.

“I can help, I am told I make a mean apple pie,” grinned Kuroo coming to lean on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “Though I should probably warn you not to let these two idiots in the kitchen, they’ll burn the place down.”

“Lies,” Oikawa dismissed loftily. And okay, he wasn’t the best in kitchen but like hell was he going to miss big bad bara bodyguard being cute and domestic in the kitchen. He hoped he’d wear an apron. 

Bokuto merely shrugged. He already knew he was a disaster to have in the kitchen.

“Oikawa, you burnt water and cracked our best pot.” Kuroo reminded him.

“Once! And there was a really good documentary on! I was distracted! Blame it on the aliens!” Oikawa said defensively.

“Suuuuuure.”

“Akaashi, keep these idiots out of the kitchen.” Iwaizumi said firmly.

“That’s probably for the best.” sighed Akaashi.

“Now that’s unfair! Kuroo get’s Iwa-chan all to himself?!” complained Oikawa. Iwaizumi seemed to have decided to ignore him and was having Kenma help him pick out some apples. Bokuto was decidedly not helping by excitedly fluttering around Kenma asking if he could hold his bags, did they need a cart, etc.

“Don’t be too jealous ‘kawa.” Kuroo teased flashing him a shit eating grin. Oikawa childishly stuck his tongue out at him when he was sure the detectives weren’t looking.

“It’s probably for the best, Iwaizumi hasn’t warmed up to you three yet and Kuroo is the one least likely to get murdered in the kitchen.” said Akaashi dryly as Bokuto nearly took out a display of fruit trying to ride on a shopping cart.

“Ouch, savage Aka-chan.” winced Oikawa.

“Hey, cheer up pretty boy: you still get to spend quality time with Akaashi and Kenma.” Kuroo reminded him.  
Oikawa let out a long suffering sigh. “I suppose you’re right.”

To which Bokuto called from his position on the floor picking up fallen fruit, “If you don’t want to hang out with them then I can have their attention all to myself!”

Oikawa was aghast at such a preposterous idea, Akaashi amused, and Kenma unperturbed. 

“Let’s buy what we need first then go head back,” Akaashi said, steering the conversation back to apple pie.  
Kenma heartily agreed by bobbing his head a bit. “Well, Iwaizumi-san?” Akaashi prompted. 

Iwaizumi’s mouth was still flat in displeasure at the turn of events, and let out a long suffering sigh of his own to accentuate his emotions, before picking up a shopping basket to grab the ingredients, Kuroo trailing behind him, saying something about which apples they should use to make “the best pie ever”. 

After the the ingredients had been bought, the group followed Akaashi as he lead them to their apartment. 

When they had arrived at the apartment, Iwaizumi and Kuroo quickly went and commandeered the kitchen, while the other four shuffled into the living room. Oikawa, Kenma, and Bokuto went for the couch while Akaashi stayed standing and asked if anyone wanted anything to drink. Oikawa asked about tea, and Kenma just gave a hum of agreement. Akaashi then turned his gaze to Bokuto. “And you, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto gave a Akaashi a slightly sheepish smile as he asked, “Hot chocolate?”

Akaashi returned his smile with a smaller one of his own. “Of course.”

“Do you need any help?” Bokuto called as Akaashi started to walk away, getting up from the couch. 

Akaashi shook his head, “No, I should be fine. Thank you for asking,” Before walking away.

Oikawa then pulled Bokuto back down to the couch so he could whisper, “You’re never this helpful at your apartment--or is it a special service here?”

“It’s called being polite!” Bokuto hissed back. 

“If you say so~” Oikawa replied, adjusting his position on the couch once again.

“Would you like to play a game?” Kenma asked, now that it seemed that Oikawa and Bokuto were done discussing his roommate, his face betraying nothing.

Bokuto spluttered slightly as Oikawa replied, “We’d love to! What game?” 

Kenma gave a little hop off of the couch before shuffling over to one of the drawers that belonged to the TV stand. He then pulled out one of the various games. “Mario kart?” 

“Sounds great!” Both Bokuto and Oikawa replied, Bokuto having gotten over his earlier embarrassment at the thought of playing a game. 

Kenma then turned on the TV and the gaming console, putting the disc in carefully, and Oikawa leaned over once again to Bokuto. “He’s so cute I’m going to need to go to the dentist: my teeth are rotting from how sweet he is.” To which Bokuto let out an undignified squawk. 

After the game was all set up, Kenma picked up the other controllers and handed them to Bokuto and Oikawa. He paused then asked, “You too, Akaashi?” 

Bokuto let out another squawk as he had not heard Akaashi come back into the room. 

“I think I’m alright, Kenma.” Akaashi replied, placing the various mugs in front of the three. 

“Suit yourself,” Kenma replied as the game screen changed to set up the game.

****

In the kitchen, Kuroo and Iwaizumi were arguing over the finer points in pastry making such as a specific way to mix to get the dough fluffier, what secret seasonings to use for that special taste, etc. 

“I’m telling you Iwaizumi, adding a bit of nutmeg goes a long way!” 

“Not the amount you’re adding,” Iwaizumi countered, trying to snatch the nutmeg bottle from Kuroo’s hands.  
The squabble almost turned into a full on brawl but Iwaizumi used his amazing bicep power to nab the nutmeg from Kuroo and hide it somewhere where Kuroo (hopefully) wouldn’t find it. 

Kuroo sulked for a few minutes while he mixed the batter, muttering things along the lines of “Now it won’t taste as magical. Damn you and your majestic biceps” while Iwaizumi happily ignored him and started to cut up the apples, though he did exaggerate his movements ever so slightly to show off his muscles. Kuroo saw what he was doing and proceed to give Iwaizumi a look that was so scandalized and Iwaizumi had to stop cutting up apples so that he wouldn't cut himself from laughing. 

“First you steal the nutmeg and now this!” Kuroo exclaimed. “I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” 

“Good,” Iwaizumi replied. “You should feel that way.” 

For a bit after that there was only the sounds expected from a kitchen in use: the clatter of metal on kitchen tops, the scrap of the spatula in the mixing bowl, and the clicking on a knife on a cutting board. 

Kuroo put down the bowl of batter after a bit with a small sigh. “Finished.”

Iwaizumi looked at him. “You put the lemon in, right?” 

“Lemon?” Kuroo repeated.

“Yes lemon. To bring out the taste of the apples?”

“Um...no?” 

Iwaizumi looked so disappointed in Kuroo’s skills. “I should have known better,” He muttered, going to the refrigerator to grab some lemon juice. 

Akaashi came in briefly a bit later to drop off the now empty cups and to see how the two were cooperating together. When he didn’t find anything wrong (broken bowls, yelling) he decided that at least for now all was well, and left them to their devices once again.

“Have you finished the inside yet?” Kuroo asked, the pie crust almost finished.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied, scraping the apple mixture into the container, and smoothed it out with a spoon so that it coated the bottom evenly. 

Kuroo then put the other half of the dough on top of the pie and pinched the sides together. 

“Now we just need to stick it in the ove--” 

“Not yet!” Kuroo interrupted.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, annoyed. “The oven’s already heated and ready to go.”

“I need to use the extra dough to make a design. It’s important.” Kuroo replied seriously. 

“Fine, whatever.” Iwaizumi grumbled giving up and going to adjust the oven-trays instead while Kuroo happily made little cats on the top of the pies.

“There. Purrrrfect.” Said Kuroo with a pleased grin carrying the pies and slipping them into the oven while Iwaizumi set the timer. 

“Damn you, how did you manage to get that much flour on you? Hold still.” Iwaizumi ordered frowning when he'd turned around surveying Kuroo’s appearance critically.

“It's a talent.” Kuroo joked holding still as Iwaizumi rubbed the flour and sticky apple juice off with a damp rag and a surprising amount of gentleness. Kuroo hadn't expected to be this close to the bodyguard and abruptly realized that Iwaizumi’s eyes were a startling shade of hazel rather than brown as he'd always assumed. 

“Next time you should wear a headband or hair clips.” Iwaizumi frowned dusting off some more flour from his hair. 

“Are you inviting me for a next time?” Asked Kuroo his voice a little huskier than he expected as Iwaizumi continued to clean him up, not even seemingly to realize that Kuroo could do the rest perfectly well himself.

“Maybe. You're not as intolerable as I expected.” Grunted Iwaizumi offhandedly.

“High praise.” Noted Kuroo, and Iwaizumi paused meeting his gaze for the first time.

“Hey what time will the- oops! Didn't mean to interrupt!” Yipped Oikawa giving them a surprised but sly look. 

“You. Out of the kitchen.” Iwaizumi barked throwing the rag in Oikawa’s face and stepping away from Kuroo looking annoyed and a little red faced, “c’mon Kuroo, let's clean up.”

“Yessir.” Grinned Kuroo easily beginning to gather up dishes while inwardly his heart was beating fast:

That was the first time he called him by his name.

******

“We have a proposition for you.” Said Kenma taking a careful bite of pie sometime later. The taste and texture was perfect, melting on his tongue before bursting with flavor. He'd have to recruit Iwaizumi and Kuroo to cook for him again. He was in love.

With the pie, of course.

“It is something that we think should be mutually beneficial if you agree.” Akaashi added smoothly picking up from where he left off. This was how the worked: a seamless give and take tag teaming any situation big or small till they had it fixed right where they wanted it. Between Oikawa’s fluttering to the kitchen periodically to bother their bodyguard and Bokuto's fascination with Kenma’s game collection, he and Akaashi had quickly outlined the rest of their game plan that had not already communicated nonverbally. 

“Oh? I am interested, continue.” Smiled Oikawa steepling his fingers in the armchair he was occupying.

“As you may have realized, given the extensiveness of information that flows through your fingers every day, the case we are currently working on is a big deal.” Akaashi said choosing his words carefully. 

“I have come to that conclusion, yes.” Agreed Oikawa with a small chuckle.

“We have been ordered by higher ups to drop the case,” said Kenma bluntly, he heard Iwaizumi shift in alarm and Bokuto and Kuroo take a small breath of surprise, “as have you it so happens.”

“How do you know that?” Asked Kuroo in surprise.

“We are detectives.” Said Kenma simply. It was actually partial speculation due to the fact he knew a few big names had been hushed on the subject and that given The King’s Court’s growing fame and extensive coverage on the case they would undoubtedly be approached.

It was actually a point that he and Akaashi still were in disagreement on: how involved to let them be. Because if there was any inkling from what they'd seen thus far it was that the stakes in this case were high and the more these people were seen to be involved the more danger there’d be. Akaashi believed that therefore they should limit their involvement and keep them in the dark about as much as possible. Kenma thought that they'd be more useful to them if they had a more open relationship and that the risk as perceived from the outside was about the same either way.

“So why come to us?” Asked Oikawa. His eyes were bright and trained on Kenma…. There was a special glint to them. He had already guessed, but he wanted them to say it out loud. Part of the reason Kenma had chosen to include Oikawa other than his position of power and willingness to push against what was expected, was the fact that he was incredibly intelligent and discreet. Kuroo and Bokuto also were, albeit in different ways.

“We were wondering if you’d like to be a part of a… Underground investigation.” Said Akaashi slowly. 

“You have access to a lot of revenues of information that would help this case immensely. In exchange you would have sole access to what is likely to be a story that creates a lot of waves.” Said Kenma cutting straight to the point.  
“There would be risks of course, we will never ask you to be more involved than you are comfortable.” Akaashi cut in quickly.

“Oh my…” Said Oikawa drawing out the syllables with appraising eyes, “how unexpected, this was your idea wasn't it Ken-chan? Careful, I am swooning already.” 

Bokuto piped up, “Why didn’t you ask one of the bigger companies? Like Shiratorizawa?”

“We think that you guys could be more...discreet…And we’ve already had dealings with you.” Akaashi replied, “plus we don't trust the big corporations.”

“So? Will you help?” Kenma asked.

OIkawa smiled, “Like I would miss a chance like this, Ken-chan…” However he trailed off, giving Bokuto and Kuroo ta chance of their own to voice whether or not they wanted to be apart of this operation. 

They were not let down: Bokuto and Kuroo’s answers were positive. 

“I look forward to working with you, Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, meeting each of their eyes as he said their respective names. 

“Same here,” Oikawa replied breezily. “And you, Ken-chan, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi made a face. “I’d rather work with Kuroo and Bokuto and be without you, thanks.” 

Kuroo tried to mask his laugh. “We’re already making a great start.” 

Kenma hummed then said, “It’s getting late.” 

“Oh! It’s already dark! I guess time sure flies when you’re having fun,” Bokuto replied with a sound that could possibly be categorized as a hoot.

Kenma looked like he was debating something. He shared a look with Akaashi before saying. “Do you live far?”  
“I suppose it could be considered that? I live maybe 40 minutes away by subway, although I could crash at Kuroo and Bokuto’s, who live closer. Maybe 30?”

Surprisingly, it was Iwaizumi that spoke next. “What they mean to ask is, if you live too far off you could crash here for the night as long as you fuck off tomorrow morning.” 

“Stay here!?” Bokuto hooted, yes this time was definitely a hoot. 

“Are you sure? Do you have space? I mean, there’s already three of you here and while this is a comfortable apartment I’m not sure it was built for six guys to have a grand ol’ sleepover.” Commented Kuroo tilting his head.

“Kenma and I could share a room,” Akaashi said. “But, of course, if you’d rather not you are free to go. It’s just with the current events it might be avoid travelling at night--no matter how built you three are,” He added his gaze wandering slowly over their upper bodies with a smirk.

“Oh, scandalous Aka-chan!” Oikawa replied, covering his upper body with his arms and a wink although in truth he felt rather flustered. 

That look should be illegal in his opinion.

“And what about the rest of the sleeping arrangements--if we stay,” Kuroo added, trying to pulling the conversation back on track since he was feeling rather light headed and would rather focus on something concrete right now.  
“Iwaizumi usually sleeps out here, so he can choose whoever would be joining him--we have an extra futon. And as long as no one minds sharing a bed, then the one in my room should fit two people.”

“Sounds great!” Bokuto chimed. 

“So you’re staying?” Iwaizumi asked for confirmation.

“Looks like it,” OIkawa replied. 

“Okay, then Kuroo,” Iwaizumi said, gesturing. “Would you like to join me out here?” 

“Oh, would I~” Kuroo purred. 

“Stop that, it’s weird.” 

Kuroo laughed.

Oikawa looked at Bokuto, “I guess it’s you and me, Kou-chan.” 

To which Bokuto grinned. “Yep! It’s been awhile! I hope you have some new stories.” 

“Since when have I ever let you down?” Oikawa replied, hand on his chest as both of them followed Akaashi to the room they would be staying in. 

Bokuto gave Oikawa a serious look. “Yesterday.”

Oikawa stopped for a second, then lengthened his strides to catch up. “Not knowing what Owly the Owl is from doesn’t count!”

“Yes it does!” Bokuto told him sternly. “I know you’ve watched it!”

“How--”

“Youtube.”

“I bet that was Kuroo trying to mess with us.”

“Right that sounds like something someone guilty--” Bokuto replied before Akaashi interrupted.

“While I’m sure knowing who Owly the Owl is is an important part of your relationship, this is the room you’ll be staying in. I’ll be back in a bit with some clean sheets.”

“Thank you!” The two chorused before returning to their argument, interrupted only once more when Akaashi returned.

“There you go.” Akaashi said straightening out the blankets.

“You going to tuck us in too little mama?” Oikawa teased kicking his legs like a child.

“Good night you two.” Akaashi said leaving. The moment he was gone Bokuto wriggled under the covers with him, tangling their legs together casually.

“I can't believe we're going to work with the detectives.” Whispered Bokuto with a note of awe in his voice.  
“It's going to be…” Oikawa searched for a word while he snuggled up to him and tucked himself under the other’s chin, relishing the feeling of the Bokuto’s strong arms wrapped around him, “...something. Something crazy.”  
“Yeah.” Hummed Bokuto in agreement.

Oikawa let his eyes flutter close and relished in the nervous excitement that was fizzing through him at the thought that they'd be working with the beautiful detectives. Instead all he said was:  
“I bet Akaashi and Ken-chan are cuddling and being cute right now.”

Bokuto made a soft sound in his throat that might have been a whimper.

Oikawa let himself grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Comments and kudos are appreciated and we'll see about working on that next chapter but it will take a bit as we have at least a month where writing isn't possible :(  
> (also as a side note Tendou is agender in this story and let us know if we make a misstep in how we portray them ^^)

**Author's Note:**

> 1tskillingm3's tumblr [x](http://1tskillingm3.tumblr.com/)  
> thatshortangryperson's tumblr [x](http://shortnmad.tumblr.com/)


End file.
